


I Want It All

by bulletsandbutterflies (turningpages)



Series: Mad Sounds [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Professor John, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Sherlock, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpages/pseuds/bulletsandbutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a little fun after class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It All

**Author's Note:**

> I promised you a fic where John fucks Sherlock over a table, and here it is!

John sees the clock hanging above his class strikes eight-thirty and claps his hands together. 

“Alright class, time’s up,” he says with a cheerful smile – it is his last class of the day and he’s happy to be done. The class erupts in groans. “Yes, I know you’re all eager to please me with your marks, but this is really just a quiz.”

There was no movement and John _tsk_ ed. “C’mon, set it on the desk.”

One by one, his students come up to his table – some happily and others begrudgingly – and place their pop quiz on the upper-left side. A few of them smiled at him and wished him a good day as they pass by, but John barely registers this. He’s too busy staring at the lanky nineteen-year old with curly, dark hair and stormy eyes struggling to balance his books in the crook of his arm.

It’s only when everyone else has finally left that Sherlock walks over to John, setting down his paper quickly on top of the others. Just before he’s out the door, John says, “Not you, Mr. Holmes, you and I need to talk.”

Sherlock stops dead in his tracks and turns slowly around to face John once again. “Did I do something wrong, Professor?”

“Why don’t you put your things down and come over here,” John suggests with another cheerful smile. When Sherlock hesitates, he adds, “It’s going to be a rather long talk.”

Nodding nervously, Sherlock places his books on a nearby chair and walks over to where John is sitting.  
“Now, why don’t you tell me about the cocaine in your bag.”

Sherlock’s eyes widen, and he unconsciously covers his left arm with his right hand. He looks so vulnerable right now John can’t help the spike of arousal he feels rushing down to his hardening cock. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come now, Mr. Holmes,” John says, still smiling, “spare me your dishonest protests.”

Sherlock swallows audibly before he whispers, “How did you find out?”

“Let’s skip that too, shall we?” John stands and walks towards the door. When he’s sure it’s locked, he looks back at the anxious boy and say, “How about you tell me what you’re willing to do for me so I don’t report your secret to the Headmaster?”

John watches as Sherlock’s face reflects the different emotions he seems to be feeling – anger, fear, defiance, and then arousal. “W-What do you want?”

John’s smile widens. “What are you willing to give?”

Sherlock stares at him long and hard with his maddeningly beautiful eyes and bites his plush lips (and John has dreams about those lips around his cock) as he takes in John’s visible erection before he breathes out, “ _Everything_.”

John nods pleasantly as he sits back down on his chair, trying not to show how that one word greatly affects him. Then, with a gesture, he says, “Come here.”

Sherlock shuffles closer until he’s right in front of John. His eyes are dilating so rapidly, John barely can see the grey irises anymore. 

“Take off your clothes.”

Almost mechanically, Sherlock strips himself of the loose shirt he had on and pulls down his jeans. When John sees that he had no underwear on and that Sherlock is probably harder than he is, he stifles a groan. 

“Look at you, hard and leaking already when I haven’t even touched you yet.”

The flush on Sherlock’s cheeks is enough to make John lose it, but he still wants to draw this moment out. He unbuckles his belt and pulls out his erect cock, looks on as Sherlock stares at it with a want that mirrors his own. “Suck me.”

Obediently, Sherlock kneels and takes John’s cock in one go. Groaning, John throws his head back as he feels the wet, moist suction of Sherlock’s mouth. He grips Sherlock’s curls in his hands and starts to thrust slowly, making Sherlock moan around his length. When he hears the sound of Sherlock touching himself, he almost came at the spot, but he pushes the boy back quickly.

“Bend over the desk for me, Sherlock. Legs wide apart.”

At the sound of his name, Sherlock lets out a small noise. He stands up and does what he’s told to do, presenting himself to John, who stays on his chair for a moment, just taking in the view. Sherlock bent over the desk for him, ready to be fucked, to be claimed as his (and only his). He finds it insanely arousing how Sherlock is vulnerably naked, waiting for him, while he still has his clothes on (and the power from this kind of control goes straight to his cock). 

John stands and lets his hands wander over Sherlock’s body, feeling the younger man shiver under his touch. When he reaches Sherlock’s nipples, Sherlock lets out a wanton moan, his hips starting to thrust back and forth, desperate for friction. 

“Sensitive, aren’t you?” John chuckles as he twists the little nubs, making Sherlock sob and gasp. He moves down to Sherlock’s ass (and _God_ , what a perfect ass he has), and when he pushes a finger into his hole (making Sherlock keen longingly at the intrusion), he finds Sherlock wet with come already.

“Did you let someone fuck you before class, you dirty whore?” John snarls, as he finds Sherlock’s prostate and pushes down. Sherlock cries out.

“I asked you a question,” John says, smacking his ass with his free hand, and Sherlock yelps. 

“Yes, yes, I did!” Sherlock nods. Then he begs, “Please, Professor, _please_.”

“Please, what, you little cock slut?” John asks, pushing his finger down harder on Sherlock’s sensitive spot, and Sherlock just _writhes_.

“Fuck me! Oh God, please, fuck me!”

John starts rubbing his cock in the crease of Sherlock’s ass, letting the head bump against his hole a couple of times. Sherlock lets out a pleading noise, pushing back against John. “Tell me how much you want me.”

“ _Ah_ , I need you in me, Professor, _please_!”

Hearing this, John growls and rams his cock into Sherlock in one swift movement. Sherlock cries out in pain and pleasure, but John doesn’t give him time to adjust. He starts thrusting hard as Sherlock’s hands scrambles for something hold on to before finding the edge of the desk. John bends down to lick the length of Sherlock’s spine, causing the boy to trash and moan louder (and John is so glad that the university is normally empty at this time with the sound they’ve been making), before he straightens and pounds hard into the younger man’s body. He hears the slap of skin against skin, feels the desk moving back and forth with each thrust, and it all just makes him fuck Sherlock more vigorously.

When Sherlock tries to move his hand down to touch himself, John catches it midway, placing it back above his head. “No, a filthy slut like you can come just from my cock in your ass.” 

Sherlock whines, his moans turning into sobs from the overwhelming pleasure – and the only coherent word that’s coming out of him now is “ _please please please_ ” – and John speeds up (if it’s even physically possible). He finds Sherlock’s prostate after a few brutal thrust, and hits it over and over again until Sherlock’s body bows backwards, as he comes hard while crying out, “ _John_!”

The feeling of Sherlock’s ass clenching tightly around his cock ( _so warm, so tight_ ) and the pitiful sounds he’s making from the overstimulation (a soft _uhn uhn uhn_ ) are enough to make John come with a shout muffled against Sherlock’s damp skin, adding to the already dirty mess in Sherlock’s hole.

With a pleased groan, John pulls out of Sherlock, who gasps at the sensation, and sits back down on his chair. He watches as his come starts sliding down Sherlock’s thighs, feeling his cock stir again. 

Sherlock straightens with a chuckle and climbs onto John’s lap, placing his head on John’s chest. John wraps his arms around Sherlock’s waist, feeling Sherlock’s rapid heartbeat, the way his chest is heaving from the exertion

“So that’s why you told me not to wash your come away after we fucked during lunch hours,” Sherlock mumbles softly, his voice laced with amusement.

“I thought you’d appreciate the dirty talk,” John says, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. Sherlock makes a pleased noise in agreement. “What do you think of our little role playing?”

“Technically, it’s not role playing,” Sherlock replies thoughtfully while John continues to kiss a trial down the length of his throat. “You are, after all, still my professor.”

“That’s true,” John laughs. “But you’ve got to admit, it was hot.”

“Clearly,” Sherlock says, studying the mess they’ve made before putting his head back against John’s chest. They stay like this for a moment, just savoring each other’s presence. Then, Sherlock asks, “Are you hungry?”

John smiles. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> (because I am not in university yet - very soon though, yay! - please forgive me if the scene seems unrealistic)
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
